


Too Quiet

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Marilla finds Green Gables too quiet...
Relationships: Marilla Cuthbert & Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Too Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penintime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penintime/gifts).



She’d never noticed just how quiet Green Gables could be before Anne. Matthew wasn’t long on conversation – none of their people had been – and Marilla didn’t talk to hear her own voice.

Then Anne came, filling the old farmhouse with her voice and laughter.

It wasn’t until Anne left for Queens that Marilla realized how much she missed that laughter, that brightness that Anne brought to everything.

They had managed without her before – or rather, they had existed. Anne had made them live and feel.

Now her absence was painfully evident. The winter visit couldn’t come fast enough for Marilla.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and it scratches your Marilla itch!


End file.
